bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Booster Munchapper
Booster Munchapper is a young Jo-Adian who joined Star Command to become a Space Ranger just like his idol, Buzz Lightyear. Physical Appearance Although Booster weighs 500 UMMUs (Universal Mass Measuring Units), he is physically strong and can easily break things apart with his brute strength. Like most Jo-Adians seen in the series, he has red skin, large scaly patterns on his back, pink eyes, and large yellow teeth that sometimes protrude from his lower lip. He has four fingers, and two toes as evidence in the episode "Large Target". Unlike other Space Rangers, his suit has humongous rockets instead of wings for a jetpack and it's probably the biggest to date on Star Command. History Booster first appeared in the pilot, "The Adventure Begins" as (possibly) one of Star Command's janitors. He is seen expressing his desire to become a Space Ranger, showing off his studying by quoting word-for-word phrases from the Space Ranger Mission Manual. In the pilot, he becomes quick friends with XR and then Mira Nova and finally, Buzz, as all four are soon thrust into the ultimate mission to save the galaxy from the sinister clutches of the Evil Emperor Zurg himself. After the Evil Emperor's defeat, Booster is then inducted before an onlooking crowd in Capital Plaza and joins the newly-formed ranks of Team Lightyear; his dream finally a reality. '' '' From there, as they say, the rest is history as Booster helps his team thwart evil in all shapes and forms throughout the galaxy during the series. Personality Born and raised on the agricultural planet of Jo-Ad, Booster is a simple boy with innocence and kindness abound. While not coming off as the brightest star in the sky, he is loyal and faithful to his friends, making him a great ally to gain whenever danger arises. He is a gentle giant, easily the largest member on his team (if not among other characters), and he is officially Buzz Lightyear's biggest fanboy. Booster can be, although rarely, capable of jealousy. In the episode "The Plasma Monster", he had developed a thing for Petra Hammerhold, Senator Hammerhold's daughter, and when she took a liking to Plasma Boy instead of him, he nearly allowed his jealousy to cause the boy's death. Booster since saved Plasma Boy's life and is happy that he and Petra are together. Booster is also a momma's boy, although he groans whenever she calls him "Boosty Bug". He also has a love for animals, as he sometimes will try to smuggle them onto Star Command and keep them as pets, as in the case of the yukaris in "The Yukari Imprint". This sometimes can get him into trouble either with his peers, as he was scolded by Buzz for trying to have a yukari for a pet, or just in general, as in the case of "The Beasts of Karn", when he was poached by Rentwhistle Swack because he thought Booster was an animal chasing another. Abilities Under construction. Quotes Under construction. Trivia *Booster was mentioned in a 2010 "Free Comic Book Day" Toy Story comic, "The Return of Buzz Lightyear: Part One". Appearances Episodes * The Adventure Begins * The Torque Armada * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * Inside Job * NOS-4-A2 * The Planet Destroyer * The Beasts of Karn * Tag Team * The Return of XL * Strange Invasion * The Taking of PC-7 * Mindwarp * Mira's Wedding * Panic on Bathyos * Shiv Katall * Stress Test * A Zoo Out There * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * The Plasma Monster * The Crawling Flesh * Dirty Work * The Lightyear Factor * Clone Rangers * Bunzel Fever * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Star Crossed * Haunted Moon * Stranger Invasion * Eye of the Tempest * Revenge of the Monsters * Lone Wolf * Planet of the Lost * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Millennial Bugs * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * Large Target * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Wirewolf * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Return to Karn * Speed Trap * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Blast Off! *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One *The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic *Infinity and Beyond *Meet the Space Rangers *Space Action! *Speed Trap *Team Lightyear *Trapped in Time Comics *Monday, Monday *The Foolium Effect *Project G Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Category:Characters Category:Jo-Adians Category:Space Rangers